


La Vida casi como un regalo

by OrangePortal24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Gracias por leer, M/M, No se si es zombi o zombie DX, Rooster Teeth Latino, burnoel - Freeform, puede que sea agridulce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Ha sido casi cuatro meces desde la epidemia y aún sigue despertándose sintiendo el miedo tan crudo como el día que comenzó todo.





	La Vida casi como un regalo

-¿Burnie? , necesitamos irnos ahora- sintió que sujetaba su brazo con fuerza -¡Ahora!- puede mirar la cara de miedo en Joel –Mierda Burnie, es momento de irnos- fue empujado.  
La gente corría en varias direcciones, no importa que tanto tratara de concentrase él estaba en Shock, hay gritos y carros chocando, el recuerda hace un momento haber sido amenazado con una pistola en su cabeza y tuvo que entregar su auto, él sabe que tiene que ir a buscar a los demás.  
-¡Corre!- escucho a Joel gritarle cuando la gente comenzó a caer al suelo, hay mucha sangre y siente que no puede moverse ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ….Por fin puede moverse un poco y comienza a correr pero Joel va a su lado en todo momento, él puede mirar su miedo en los ojos de su amigo.  
-Joel yo...-  
-¡No es momento Burnie corre maldita sea, CORRE!-  
Y entonces solo hay silencio por un momento todo parece tranquilo y es ahí cuando ellos aparecen, cuando hay muchos de ellos y solo pueden ocultarse en un cuarto de mantenimiento viejo, tratando de no hacer ruido para que los Zombies no los vean –uno…dos…tres…cuatro…- Joel comienza a contar en voz baja esta por sufrir un ataque de ansiedad y él lo sabe, mierda conoce muy bien a Joel.  
-Burnie yo…- susurra  
-No es momento Joel…-  
……………………………………………..  
Cuando Burnie despertó era aún temprano por la mañana, había llovido en días anteriores así que podía sentir la ligera frescura de la mañana y aun hace frio, pero él está sudando y sujeta su escopeta con fuerza, mira un momento a su alrededor y todos están durmiendo la fogata de la noche anterior se había extinguido y solo quedaba la mancha en el suelo junto con las cenizas.  
Ha sido casi cuatro meses desde la epidemia y aún sigue despertándose sintiendo el miedo tan crudo como el día que comenzó todo , no hay seguridad y todos los refugios fueron tomados por “esas cosas” , aun así pudo encontrarse con Matt , Gus y más tarde Geoff y Jason le seguirían ; su pantalón está siendo viejo y le hace falta una ducha , nuevamente mira a su alrededor y no deja de observar a Joel dormir … mierda los dos metieron la pata …pero al menos uno de los dos puede dormir tranquilo . Por fin suelta el agarre de su arma y se relaja un poco, pero hay muchas cosas que pasan por su cabeza en este momento.  
Cuando el sol está en su punto más alto , llevan recorrido la mitad de la ciudad abandonada , hay cosas tiradas por la acera , carros aparcados a mitad de las avenidas y de vez en cuando se ocultan de uno o dos zombies que se cruzan por su camino , pero comienza a hacer hambre y no han tenido suerte de encontrar algo , siguen siendo muy pocos para arriesgarse y entrar a un centro comercial puede que eso sea su perdición , por el momento solo asaltan pequeñas tiendas de autoservicios y centros de lavado entre otras cosas , el encabeza la fila .  
-¿Burnie? – Matt se empareja con el –Creo que necesitamos parar, necesitamos un descanso - hace un movimiento de cabeza para que mire atrás, Joel está sujetando sus rodillas y trata de respirar, llevan dos días sin comida y solo quedan tres botellas de agua.  
-Está bien, hay que buscar un lugar – Geoff ayuda a Joel a apoyarse contra un auto y deja que se siente en la sombra un momento, Burnie no es egoísta con nadie pero si no aprenden a reservar sus alimentos puede que no tengan oportunidad más adelante, aun así saca una botella de agua de su mochila y se la entrega -¿Estas bien?-  
-Hace calor… es todo – Joel no se escucha muy bien  
-¿Por qué no te quitas la sudadera? Puede que te sientas mejor- Joel asiente y termina por hacerle caso a Burnie; ellos dos han discutido desde hace tres días ninguno de los dos es capaz de mantener una plática normal, puede que ellos sean adultos pero siempre terminan discutiendo como niños, aun a si Burnie hace lo posible por ayudar a sus amigos y ver que ellos estén bien y Joel no es la excepción... a pesar de lo que el dijo…  
-Es necesario hacer un plan, más adelante hay un hotel con un pequeño restaurante – señala – Si llegamos hay puede que encontremos algo –  
-Estoy de acuerdo, además no tenemos suministros – menciono Matt  
-Hombre sabes que tampoco nos queda mucha munición, no podemos arriesgarnos – Geoff tiene un buen punto  
\- ¿Cuánta munición queda Joel? – habla Jason  
-Quedan dos cartuchos de escopeta , tres de magnum y una de rifle – toma su mochila y hurga un poco , es capaz de alcanzar su arma y revisa – Me quedan diez balas y aún tengo mi bate-  
-Esperen chicos no estamos hablando de entrar ¿oh si? , analicémoslo por un momento, sucede que si una de “esas cosas” nos toma por sorpresa será más difícil escapar, Joel está débil y puede que no sea de mucha utilidad ahora – Gus comento  
-Estoy bien de ¿acuerdo? Solo tenía calor, si no conseguimos alimento ahora podríamos morir – se levantó Joel en su defensa  
-Está bien chicos todos enfriemos nuestras cabezas un momento, conozco la manera de entrar y conozco dos salidas de emergencia, tendremos que revisar eso primero –  
-¿Cómo es que lo conoces tan bien? –  
-Es la ventaja de trabajar en un lugar así – sonrió Jason  
Con un plan en marcha y las armas recargadas con la poca munición decidieron aventurarse, durante el camino Burnie no le quito la mirada a Joel, puede que trate de hacerse el valiente pero bien sabe que el hombre está agotado y ha luchado con todo su ser para llegar hasta aquí.  
-¿Nos dividimos?- pregunto Geoff, apoyándose sobre una pared caída –Parece que la entrada está bloqueada –  
-Podemos intentar por la parte trasera del edificio, hay unas escalera de emergencia que puedan ayudarnos a entrar – caminaron a la parte trasera era muy tranquila para ser verdad, los callejones son lugares donde se resguardan “esas cosas”  
-Mierda está rota, ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a ella?- dijo Gus  
-Podemos arrastrar el basureo hasta aquí –  
-No seas idiota Jason, eso aria ruido y llamaríamos la atención- regaño Matt  
-¿Bueno genio que idea tienes?-  
-Podríamos subir en nuestros hombros y una vez arriba ir jalando a cada uno- dijo Joel  
-Suena bien –confirmo Matt  
Pronto se encontraron haciendo palanca unos contra otros ayudando a subir, primero fue Jason, después Gus, Matt, Jason, Geoff y Burnie; Joel lanzo su mochila para que Matt la tomara en lo que el conseguía el impulso suficiente para saltar, un ruido lo distrajo.  
-Joel vamos no pierdas tiempo – susurro Matt mirando atrás y extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Joel , cuando por fin pudo saltar hubo algo que salió casi de la nada , uno de los zombi que iba pasando se percató de ellos y comenzó a caminar , era uno lento .  
-¡Vamos Matt!- animo Joel para que fuera subido con más prisa, el zombi pudo acercarse lo suficiente para tomar el tobillo de Joel y comenzó a jalar entre el forcejeo de Joel y el Zombi hacia más difícil la tarea de Matt.  
-¡No te atrevas Joel!- amenazo, él se soltó del agarre y callo justo de frente al zombi  
-¡Denme el maldito Bate!-  
Burnie estaba aterrorizado una mescla de adrenalina y miedo corría por su sangre, Gus estaba en Shock, termino por arrebatarle la mochila y lanzar el bate; Joel lo golpeó unas cuantas veces en la cabeza antes de que el zombi callera al suelo, él no sabía si era la adrenalina o el miedo pero tomo impulso suficiente para saltar y tomar la mano de Matt, rápidamente fue subido.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? , ¡Pudimos haberte perdido!- regaño Matt, apenas podía recuperar su aliento y sujetando sus rodillas temblorosas miro de reojo en Burnie viendo su semblante algo en sus ojos decía que estaba furioso, la sangre del zombi mancho parte de su playera y cuello.  
-No es momento para pelear necesitamos irnos antes de que huelan la sangre-  
Subieron dos pisos antes de tener suerte, pasaron la navaja de Geoff por la orilla de la ventana con la esperanza que el seguro fuera quitado y así fue, una vez dentro todo el mundo guardo silencio.  
-Algo no anda bien…es… Tranquilo…-dijo Gus  
-Tenemos que llegar a la planta baja hay esta una de las salidas de emergencia la otra sigue hasta cuarto piso, podemos ir por las escaleras –  
-Tenemos que separarnos….- hablo Matt  
Burnie estaba extrañamente callado pero hiso un gesto señalando la aprobación –Tendremos que reunirnos en algún punto, recoger todo lo que puedan en el camino – señalo  
-Espera espera espera que no me escuchaste está muy tranquilo, si nos separamos….-  
-Iremos en parejas, equipos de tres –no era muy fanático de la idea pero tiene que encontrar algo y tiene que ser antes del anochecer.  
-Geoff, Gus y Jason irán al cuarto piso, Burnie, Joel y Yo iremos a planta baja nos reuniremos en el comedor – Matt señalo a los equipos, todos asistieron con la cabeza.  
Todos se había dispersado con sus equipos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y estuvieron atentos a cualquier ruido, no había nada era verdad que hay demasiado silencio sin mencionar que es demasiado oscuro para poder ver hacia dónde ir, aún tienen una lámpara en la mochila de Joel pero tampoco le queda mucha batería, esta sería su única oportunidad para poder atravesar el pasillo y llegar a las escaleras para bajar.  
-Tengan cuidado por donde pisan está lleno de cosas – dijo Matt encendiendo la lámpara él iba delante iluminando el camino sus armas estaban recargadas y listas por si las necesitaban Joel opto por ocupar el Bate y no gastar munición.  
-Espera creo que vi algo – Joel se detuvo para acercarse a una maleta en el suelo -¡Chocolate!- se podía escuchar la alegría en su voz -¿podemos comerlo ahora?- Burnie y Matt se regalaron una mirada dudosa y asintieron, Joel dividió el chocolate en partes iguales y mientras caminaban disfrutaban del chocolate, era una buena oportunidad para recuperar energía.  
Estaban a mitad del pasillo cuando escucharon algo había un golpeteo constante en una de las habitaciones, eso los puso alerta pero no dejaron de caminar, las escaleras estaban cerca así que Matt se apresuró. Las escaleras estaban llenas de ropa y trozos de madera, había zapatos y muchas cosas tiradas , eso no los detuvo de todas formas .  
-Maldita sea , esto parece un maldito laberinto , tendremos que rodear por el primer piso – las escaleras de la planta baja estaban bloqueadas , cuando abrieron la puerta del primer piso e iluminaron el pasillo fue definitivamente el lugar donde no querían estar , habían muchos zombis reposando a la mitad del pasillo y cuando vieron la luz corrieron directamente hacia ellos , Matt trato de cerrar la puerta pero apenas pudo atorarla , sin pensar un momento más corrieron escaleras arriba , podían escuchar los quejidos y arañazos en la puerta y no soportaría por mucho tiempo .  
-¡Maldita sea ahora no!- la lámpara se apagó , seguían corriendo pero tropezando , chocando con la pared , necesitan llegar al cuarto piso y sacar a los demás pero la puerta resonó y termino por darle paso a todos los zombis podían escuchar las pisadas de esas cosas casi en su espalda .  
-¡Siguán corriendo, los alcanzare en la salida!- grito Joel sacando su pistola y comenzando a disparar corrió hacia el pasillo del segundo piso.  
-¡JOEL!- Burnie dejo de subir y termino por bajar al segundo piso faltaban apenas unas cuantas escaleras para que fueran alcanzados pero lo logro dejo que Matt continuara solo , y pudo encontrarse con Joel , pero no de la forma que quería ; la puerta de la habitación que sonaba estaba abierta y uno de los zombis lo estaba tomando por el cuello , Joel luchaba por soltar el agarre pero era inútil es demasiado fuerte y Burnie puede escuchar a los zombis cada vez más cerca ,se lanzó hacia él y tomo al zombi Joel cayó al suelo pero logro golpearse , Burnie tomo el arma y la metió en la boca del zombi jalando el gatillo , el arma se disparó demasiado cerca de él haciéndolo quedar sordo por un momento , cuando pudo recuperar la audición tomo a Joel y se metió en el apartamento abierto lo cerro y puso el seguro , rápidamente se escondió con Joel en armario de la habitación y guardo silencio , pudo escuchar a los zombis correr y algunos otros posiblemente entraron en el pasillo , pero corrió con suerte de poder esconderse a tiempo …guardo silencio y espero .  
Había peso en sus brazos y pudo bajar la mirada Joel estaba en shock y él estaba asustado.  
-¿Qué mierda tratabas de hacer?- trato de bajar la voz pero su miedo se convirtió en furia -¿Tratas de ser un puto héroe?- Joel pudo mirarlo aun tratando de no respirar siente que si respira con normalidad esas cosas podrían escucharlo  
-¿Podrías callarte?- murmuro  
Burnie lo tomo por el cuello e hizo que Joel lo mirara directamente a los ojos -¿Por qué lo haces?- murmuro pero era muy clara su furia  
-¿Hacer que?- trato de sonar calmado  
-Sacarme de quicio, tratar de hacerte el héroe y sacrificarte por los demás – fue más fuerte  
-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia – Joel se liberó masajeando su cuello, no le importo si esas cosas seguían hay él solo Salió del armario sin hacer ruido.  
-¡Claro que lo es!- rápidamente Burnie tomo de nuevo su posición, esta vez lo acorralo en la pared y se preparó para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero se detuvo puede hacer demasiado ruido y la sangre terminaría por atraerlos.  
-¿Qué sucede Michael?-su voz es sarcástica  
-Vete al demonio – lo dejo ir sin antes dejarle claro que estaba furioso, ambos tomaron esquinas contrarias a la habitación; es una habitación grande desordenada pero Burnie puede apostar que si hubiera suficiente luz podría verlo bellísimo que fue.  
Ambos hombres se sentaron en el suelo siendo separados por la cama, el silencio de la habitación era extraña habían ecos de los chirridos de esas cosas y Burnie rezaba por que los demás estuvieran a salvo.  
-¿Joel?....- silencio fue lo que recibió como respuesta, suspiro pesadamente -¿Estas bien?.... ¿No te mordió oh si?-  
-No…..-  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte-  
-No es momento –  
-Nunca es momento Joel, pero ahora no se si pueda continuar así….-murmuro -Lo de aquel día…lo lamento…te mentí –  
-……Basta –  
-Mentí acerca de lo que me dijiste…hay un motivo por el cual hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo, por el cual no te había dejado ir desde la universidad, por el cual todos estuvimos reunidos-  
-¡Enserio basta Burnie!- no lo dijo en tono alto pero fue lo suficientemente claro para hacer que Burnie lo mirara desde el otro lado.  
-¡No! , tú me gustas Joel ¿De acuerdo? Todo este tiempo desde que te conocí , no te pude dejar ir porque no me imaginaba no verte más , no ver tu sonrisa y hablar contigo aunque sea de la estúpida economía – oh dios ahora se siente como un adolecente en sus tiempos de conquista – Lo de aquella noche era verdad…cuando tú me preguntaste ¿Qué si te amaba? Era verdad, ¡es verdad! – Burnie lo miro pero Joel solo miraba el suelo –Tu y los demás el hecho de que siempre estuviéramos juntos es porque los considero mi familia y crecí con ustedes, diablos enserio no sé qué aria sin ustedes –  
-¿Por qué lo dices? No es como si estuvieras muriendo – su voz se escucha entrecortada y ronca  
-Por un momento pensé que así era, yo no sé qué aria sin ti...sin ustedes…- Burnie se levanto y camino del otro lado Joel abrazaba sus rodillas como si fuera un niño indefenso, pero él lo tomo por el brazo y lo atrajo a su pecho; Joel estaba llorando pero eso no lo detuvo a abrazar a Burnie aun con toda la suciedad seguía oliendo a él, esa hermosa esencia que le gusta en Joel.  
-No me dejes Joel...- susurro sin mirarlo a la cara pero inspeccionando sus brazos suavemente  
-No lo are…. Estoy bien no me mordió – sonrió –Hay algo que tengo que decirte Burnie, encontré algo – se liberó solo para agacharse y mirar debajo de la cama, eran barias latas de comida, golosinas y licor todo en una maleta.  
-Maldito infeliz así que así era como planeaba morir- trato de no reír Burnie era fantástico era como si algo de suerte llegara a ellos  
Ambos sonreían y una gota de esperanza se veía en sus rostros, hasta que un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, ambos dejaron de respirar y rápidamente Burnie se agacho y trato de esconderse con Joel, el toque afuera de la puerta era despacio pero continúo y no era muy ruidosos.  
-¿Joel?..... ¿Burnie?..- era la voz de Gus  
-Mierda creo que no están aquí- se escuchó la voz de Matt  
Rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta la abrió rápidamente y vio a todos hay reunidos, con rasguños leves pero a salvo, sintió que su alma se escapa de su cuerpo de la felicidad.  
-Me alegra tanto que estén a salvo –  
-Tendremos tiempo para momentos familiares Burns pero esas cosas están cerca tenemos que irnos – dijo Jason  
-¿Tuvieron suerte?- pregunto Joel  
-No te imaginas cuanta – Geof sacudió su hombro para dejar ver un costal con provisiones no eran muchas pero era algo.  
Definitivamente la suerte comenzaba a cambiar para ellos, era un alivio estar fuera de ese hotel y es más que claro que jamás volvería a entrar a uno.  
-Sabes Burnie que lastima que no pudimos aprovechar la cama- sonrió Joel con las manos en su nuca  
-Cállate idiota puede que te guste más el suelo- sonrió pícaramente y Joel no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Si existe otro escrito que seria como el primer capitulo y adivinen .....no lo encuentro


End file.
